


Mon séjour au Sacré-Coeur

by Pimpiericky



Category: Scrubs, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimpiericky/pseuds/Pimpiericky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CROSSOVER Supernatural/Scrubs:<br/>Les frères Winchester suspectent des morts surnaturelles à l'hôpital du Sacré-Cœur. Ils partent enquêter sous couverture et découvrent un personnel hospitalier plutôt inhabituel. Ils semblent tous extrêmement étranges… Mais est-ce réellement un phénomène paranormal ? Attention, délire en vue ! DESTIEL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon séjour au Sacré-Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Je me lance dans un crossover avec cet OS !  
> C'est une idée étrange que j'ai eue, je l'avoue. Mais voir Sam, Dean et Castiel débarquer dans l'univers déjanté de Scrubs m'a tentée ! Mais ça n'a pas été simple car Scrubs est une série très visuelle et où les répliques fusent alors j'espère avoir été fidèle aux deux séries et que cela va vous plaire ! Attention langage parfois grossier !  
> Pour la toute première fois j'ai une bêta pour ce texte et je dois avouer que c'est une respiration, ça fait vraiment du bien d'avoir des avis extérieurs et quelqu'un qui vous corrige. Alors un grand merci à Marianclea, ma bêta sur cet OS patiente, motivée et hyper réactive.  
> Merci également Babe Gray pour ton enthousiasme, tes encouragements et tes conseils sur le côté Scrubs de cet OS.

_Pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas Scrubs :_  
_JD (John Dorian) est le personnage principal et le narrateur dans la série Scrubs. Il est un jeune docteur fasciné par son mentor, le Dr Cox et qui rêve d'entretenir avec lui une relation basée sur le respect et l'amitié mais c'est sans compter sur le caractère exécrable du Dr Cox qui préfèrerait aller en enfer plutôt que de lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un truc gentil._  
_JD travaille à l'hôpital du Sacré Cœur avec Turk son meilleur ami avec qui il partage une bromance extrême, Elliott docteur également avec qui il partage une relation « je t'aime moi non plus », Carla l'infirmière mariée à son meilleur ami._  
_Et tout un tas de personnages secondaires complètement déjantés que je vous laisse découvrir tout au long de cette histoire._

**X**

**Mon séjour au Sacré-Cœur :**

**X**

**POV DEAN**

_Moi, Dean Winchester, redoutable chasseur à la renommée non usurpée, je me retrouve à perdre à pierre, feuille, papier, ciseau, vous pouvez le croire vous ? Un jeu débile dont mon grand dadais de frère a eu l'idée bien sûr ! Ben oui, il en fallait un qui soit le patient me direz-vous. Mais quand même, j'aurais préféré jouer à l'assistant concierge ! Moins dangereux…merde quoi ! J'allais devoir endurer que mon frère Sam me fasse tomber cette énorme massue qui servait à combattre les trolls sur la jambe juste parce que j'avais fait ciseau alors que j'aurais dû faire pierre ? Dans quel monde vivons-nous ?_

-Dean ! Pense aux victimes. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain. On va sauver des gens.

_Pourquoi je voyais un fin rictus se dessiner sur les lèvres de mon frangin ? Il se foutait de ma gueule, voilà pourquoi !_

-Tout ça parce qu'il y a eu six morts dans un hôpital, si tu trouves ça bizarre toi…

_Je grogne mais en même temps il m'agace tellement…_

-Dean, tu as été le premier à remarquer ces morts. Et franchement, une personne qui s'immole par le feu, deux autres qui se battent et s'étranglent sans que personne ne parvienne à les arrêter et une paraplégique qui a fait rouler son fauteuil en haut du toit sans voir le vide… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas normal. Allez, à trois ! Un, deux…

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh ! Putain Sam ! T'as pas dit trois !

_Ça fait trop mal, je vais le tuer ! Je touche ma jambe. S'il n'y avait pas cette atroce douleur je penserais presque qu'il me l'a arrachée._

-Comme ça tu as été surpris et ça fait moins mal !

_On voit bien que c'est pas lui qui vient de se prendre une massue sur la jambe !_

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Je n'en peux plus !

-Appelle Cas et on se retrouve là-bas. Comment tu me trouves ? Crédible ?

-Tu as un uniforme marqué « concierge ». On peut difficilement faire plus réaliste Sam.

-Merci Dean.

_Et il sourit ! Non, mais je rêve, il n'a même pas entendu l'ironie dans ma voix ? Mon frère est un cas désespéré !_

-Oh, Dean ! Fais pas cette tête, il fallait bien aller enquêter !

-Oui. Mais là, je voudrais juste qu'on y soit déjà !

_Mais… mais c'est qu'il rigole !_

-Oh, arrête de faire ta chochotte Dean !

-Ma chochotte ? Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! Tu veux que je t'en mette un coup aussi peut-être ?

-Et comment on ferait ? On aurait l'air fin. Il faut que j'aie accès aux pièces réservées au personnel. Et puis Castiel se fera un plaisir de te soigner lorsque toute cette affaire sera finie.

_Pourquoi avait-il un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en disant cela ?_

-En parlant de Castiel, il faudrait peut-être qu'on l'appelle pour mettre notre plan à exécution et… Arrête de râler !

-Hey, j'ai mal trouduc ! Caaasss ! Caaaassss ! Amène ton cul d'emplumé par ici !

-Sois plus gentil si tu veux qu'il vienne Dean. Gentil, tu te souviens comment c'est d'être gentil ? Ah, non, tu n'as jamais su !

-J'ai un mal de chien, je suis sûr que tu m'as brisé la jambe alors fais pas chier !

-Salut Dean !

_Ah, Cas est là… Encore à se téléporter à deux centimètres de mon visage… On dirait qu'il le fait exprès des fois. Enfin, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? La douleur à la jambe me fait débloquer… En même temps, il a moins de problème d'espace personnel quand il s'agit de Sam ou de Bobby… Bon, je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir. Qu'on m'emmène à l'hôpital putain ! Encore heureux qu'on a déjà expliqué notre plan à ce cher ange car il y en a eu pour deux heures la dernière fois ! Comment faire comprendre à un ange capable de vous soigner qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse car j'avais besoin d'être blessé pour qu'on me garde à l'hôpital ? Et le concept du mensonge, si seulement il pouvait enfin l'assimiler ! Non Cas, on ne peut pas dire aux patients de s'enfuir de l'hôpital s'ils ne veulent pas finir décapités, brûlés ou à se frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à la mort ou autre à cause d'un esprit démoniaque ! Je vois Sam qui lui explique encore quelque chose mais la douleur lancinante dans ma jambe m'empêche de saisir ce qu'ils se racontent. Et pourquoi ils tournent, tournent comme ça ?_

-Hé, les gars, arrêtez de tourner comme ça, vous me filez le tournis !

_Je les entends m'appeler…_

-Dean ! -Dean !

_Ils se rapprochent de moi… Et c'est Castiel qui m'attrape là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il ne garde jamais une certaine distance avec moi ? Il faut que je fasse quoi ? Que je mette des post-It partout sur mon corps ? « Ne pas toucher ! Stop ! S'éloigner d'au moins 50 cm ! Zone radioactive» Hop ! Téléportation ! C'est vraiment pas agréable mais c'est rapide ! Nous voilà entrés au Sacré-Cœur ! Castiel me porte dans ses bras, quelle image on doit donner sérieux ? Mais en même temps je ne peux même plus poser ma jambe par terre, il y est allé fort Sam ! On attend depuis combien de temps comme ça ? Et en plus, c'est que je me sens pas bien du tout et j'ai même plus la force de gueuler ! Et cet emplumé qui me regarde comme si j'allais crever. Il a l'air…inquiet. Peut-être dois-je le rassurer ?_

-Cas, ça va. J'en ai vu d'autres !

-Mais c'est long, c'est trop long !

-Dean winchester !

_L'infirmière m'appelle ! Ouf !_

-Ah, enfin ! Tu vois, c'est à moi. Aide-moi.

_On s'approche, je m'accroche un peu à Cas._

-Vous n'êtes pas venu en ambulance ?

-Non. C'est mon pote qui m'a emmené.

-Ah, oui, votre pote…

_Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient les gens ? Oui un mec peut avoir un autre pote mec qui le porte dans ses bras jusqu'à l'hôpital quand il a la jambe fracassée !_

-Je pourrais voir un docteur peut-être ?

-Il vous faut remplir le troisième formulaire et on vous appellera !

-Encore ! Viens Cas !

_Je lui jette un regard noir mais elle n'en a rien à foutre je crois ! Et ce sourire en coin… La prochaine fois je dirais que Cas est mon frère, ça marche plutôt bien avec Sam. Après les gens sont gênés d'avoir eu des pensées sexe à propos de deux frères, enfin, la plupart…Et ces questions à la con…._

-Etes-vous allergique à la noramidopyrine ? Comment je le saurais ?

-Dean, tu ne marques pas chasseur à profession ?

-Cas, tais-toi s'il te plaît, je me débrouille, je le remplis.

-Ok. Fais comme tu veux.

_Non mais je rêve ou il boude ?_

-Oh, arrête, tu ressembles à un bébé dans un trench-coat !

_Voilà ! Maintenant il est vexé, oh ! Et pourquoi la mémère assise à côté de nous nous zieute comme ça ?_

-Oh qu'ils sont mignons….

_Je ne le crois pas ! Même elle, nous prend pour un couple. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur faire penser ça…_

-Dean si tu as trop mal je te porte jusqu'à ton lit. Si je ne peux pas te toucher avec ma grâce, je peux au moins faire ça…

_Ok, c'est peut-être quand il dit des trucs comme ça…_

_Finalement, après des heures d'attente - faut pas être en train de crever !- je suis enfin dans un lit et ils vont peut-être me faire passer une radio pour voir ce qui est atteint. Mais avant ça, faut que je voie le docteur. Franchement, pourquoi on paie aussi cher pour qu'on s'occupe aussi mal de nous ? Ok moi je paie avec des cartes de crédits volées mais quand même… Et Castiel qui continue à me regarder comme si j'allais me briser… Il est toujours avec moi… Pourquoi il veille sur moi ? Qui suis-je pour mériter une telle dévotion ? Je ne suis plus sa mission divine depuis bien longtemps pourtant… ouh là je m'égare… et ce médecin, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Qu'il arrive avant que je n'ai encore plus de pensées de gonzesse._

**XXX**

**POV JD**

_Ah le sacré cœur ! Ce que j'aime cet hôpital, les senteurs de javel, d'antiseptique, ssss, j'en frétille d'avance… Oh, et puis avec mon nouveau corps, je vais faire un carton ! Ce sera ma force. C'est fou comme en trois semaines j'ai pu changer. Même le Dr Cox n'osera plus me traiter de femme avec ce corps d'apollon ! Peut-être devrais-je me faire appeler AD maintenant « Apollon Dorian » ou AJ « Apollon John » non restons simple : JD l'apollon. Ooooh mon petit ours brun est là, trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu !_

-Tuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrkkkkkkkkkk!

-JD!

_Je cours, je vole, je saute et on est dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plus rien d'autre ne compte…_

-Alors ces vacances ?

_Je frétille d'impatience. Comment Turk va-t-il réagir ? Je soulève un peu mon uniforme pour montrer mon tee-shirt moulant. Faut bien qu'on voit ma musculature de rêve…_

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ton cul ?

-Quoi mon cul ?

-Il est vachement plus rebondi !

-Eh ! Joséphine !

_Ooohhhh ! Mon dieu vivant me cherche déjà ! LeDr Cox ! Il va enfin me respecter et voir que je suis l'homme de la situation. Il me siffle maintenant ! Quelle impatience, j'ai tellement dû lui manquer pendant ces trois semaines !_

-Dr Cox, Dr Cox !

-Ah, calme ta joie la pucelle!

_Mais pourquoi a-t-il l'air si agacé ?_

-Mais, ça fait trois semaines !

_Je me rapproche de lui._

-Quoi ? Que tu as perdu ta précieuse virginité ?

-Mais non ! Je suis revenu aujourd'hui. Ça faisait trois semaines que j'étais en vacances.

_Il ne peut pas ne pas s'en être rendu compte, je compte trop pour lui._

-Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a-t-il envoyé de mémo ? Mais maintenant que tu le dis bizut, c'est vrai que ma migraine a diminué ces temps-ci. Plus de « Dr Cox par-ci, Dr Cox par-là ».

_Je n'ai pas une voix aussi aigüe !_

-Plus de « je suis nul Dr Cox », « j'ai besoin d'un mentor Dr Cox », « je veux ma maman Dr Cox », plus de pleurs de fille dans mon giron et la migraine est partie, envolée…

_Je suis pratiquement sûr de n'avoir jamais pleuré devant lui…_

-Mais malheureusement, je sens que cette migraine remonte en flèche, se propage dans ma tête. Juste parce que tu m'as dit « Bonjour Dr Cox ! Dr Cox ».

_Je ne sautillais pas comme ça non plus, non._

-Mais, Dr Cox…

-Cesse de me faire perdre mon temps.

_Il me fait mal mais je serai fort ! Tu sais qu'au fond sous son apparente froideur, il t'adore… Tu le sais JD… Je retiendrai les larmes qui menacent de s'écouler de mes yeux…_

-Tiens, un patient pour toi. Un certain Dean Winchester.

_Aie, pas besoin de me taper dessus avec le dossier du patient ! Ça fait mal !_

-Il joue dans la même équipe que toi. Vous allez vous entendre !

-Oh, lui aussi fait du volley-ball féminin ? Ce que j'en suis heureux !

_Pourquoi le Dr Cox me regarde-t-il avec ce dédain en levant les yeux au ciel ?_

-Comment je peux encore être surpris ?

-Quoi ? Les hommes ne me voulaient pas, ils...

-Non, je parlais de ta sexualité bizut ! Il est gay lui aussi. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'ils se dévorent des yeux avec le blanc-bec au trench-coat qui n'a pas quitté son chevet depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Il le couve comme une poule !

-Je ne suis pas gay Perry ! Voyons, vous le savez bien.

_Une petite tape sur l'épaule, bien virile, pour lui rappeler notre amitié. Ok, yeux qui sortent des orbites, mauvaise idée la tape amicale._

-Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu as un syndrome de Tourette qui fait partir ta main toute seule sur mon épaule…

_Euh…non…._

-Dégage ta main et appelle-moi encore une fois Perry et tu finis eunuque bizut. Enfin pour ce que ça changerait… En fait, tu as raison. Tu n'es pas gay car tu es une femme et les femmes qui aiment les hommes ne sont pas gays. Oh, et puis débrouille-toi avec ton patient, je me barre !

_Mince, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui montrer le nouveau corps que je me suis sculpté. Ces uniformes ne le mettent pas en valeur. Bon, mon patient._

**POV DEAN et JD**

-Dean winchester. Je suis le Dr John Dorian, JD. Oh, je vois que vous vous êtes fait tomber une énorme masse sur la jambe. Comment avez-vous fait votre compte ?

-Un banal accident. J'ai un colocataire qui a fait tomber une massue sur ma jambe pendant que je dormais.

_(JD) Accidentellement mon œil ouais !_

_(Dean) Ok, le docteur n'a pas l'air de me croire._

-Oui, il a les cheveux vraiment très longs. Il ressemble à un très grand singe – _oui j'adore clasher Sam et alors ? Il le mérite avec ce qu'il m'a fait_ -et il ne m'a pas vu avec tous ces cheveux devant les yeux. Je lui dis toujours de se les faire couper mais il ne m'écoute pas. D'années en années ça devient pire… Il voulait réparer la rambarde du canapé et c'était ma jambe en fait.

_Euh… pourquoi le docteur met sa tête en l'air semblant regarder quelque chose ? Je regarde en l'air aussi. Même Cas a suivi le mouvement mais il n'y a rien ici…_

_(JD) Je m'imagine bien un chubaka fou qui attaque Dean Winchester à coup de masse. Je me mets à ricaner dans ma tête en m'imaginant le scénario. Quoiqu'à la vue de mon patient ce n'était peut-être pas dans ma tête._

_(Dean) Pourquoi je suis tombé sur cet ahuri au rire de crécelle ?_

-Hey, docteur !

_Petit signe pour le faire revenir sur terre._

-Oh, pardon ! Il vous a pris pour un membre de l'Empire Galactique ou quoi ? Ahaahaah...Hum, désolé.

_Ce « docteur » croit que je me suis fait attaquer par Chubaka ? C'est quoi son problème ? Et mon pauvre Castiel qui penche sa tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, n'ayant encore pas compris la référence..._

-Laissez-moi voir ça !

-Je ne peux pas simplement passer une radio ?

-Oh, ne faites pas l'enfant Mr Winchester ! Il faut bien que je vous examine.

_(JD) Et voilà que mon patient boude maintenant ! Quelle susceptibilité ! Je commence l'examen de la jambe. L'hématome est énorme. L'os est peut-être même brisé. J'appuie sur le côté, là où il n'y a pas de bleu et pourtant…_

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee ! Ça ne va pas non ?

-Dean ! Dean !

-Ça va Cas, ça va. C'est juste que cet abruti a appuyé sur ma jambe alors que je me la suis faite massacrer par une massue ! On vous apprend quoi à l'école de médecine, à part de rêvasser à Chubaka ?

-On va passer une radio pour voir les dégâts.

-Non, sans blague ? Vous pouvez lâcher ma jambe maintenant ?

-Dean, laisse le docteur faire. Il faut qu'il te soigne… je… je ne veux plus que tu souffres, c'est trop dur de t'entendre souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir faire…

_(DEAN) Je regarde Cas dans les yeux et je n'y vois qu'une espèce de dévotion mêlée d'inquiétude et j'ai tout à coup moins envie de taper la tête de ce blaireau de docteur contre les barreaux du lit… Comment fait-il cela ? Me calmer d'un seul regard ? Un de ses pouvoirs angéliques ?_

-Bien, je vous donne un antidouleur et l'infirmière vous emmènera à la radio.

-Ok Dr Dorian.

_(JD) C'est dingue l'effet que l'homme aux yeux bleus produit sur Dean winchester. Il l'apaise. Et tous les deux communiquent par leurs regards. C'est fascinant cet échange silencieux où ils semblent se parler. C'est un peu comme Turk et moi sauf que c'est différent. Ces deux-là s'aiment amoureusement parlant, c'est évident._

-Ah, c'est si beau l'amour !

-Pardon ?

-Quand je vous vois tous les deux…

-Non mais vous délirez carrément à plein tube !

_Olà, ça s'annonce mal, il devient carrément rouge… la gêne ou la colère ?_

-On n'est pas un couple, ok ? On n'a rien d'un couple lui et moi !

_Ok, c'est plutôt la colère…_

\- Je ne fais pas dans les mecs moi ! C'est pas du tout mon truc. C'est le vôtre tant mieux pour vous mais moi, nada. J'aime les nichons, ok ? Je préfère la blondasse là-bas, elle est carrément bonne.

_(JD) Elliott. Il parle d'Eliott. Je reste calme._

-C'est mon ex.

-Ah, ok, bon, vous n'insinuez plus des… choses à propos de Castiel et moi et je ne parle plus de votre ex comme ça, deal ?

-Deal !

_Encore un gay qui ne s'assume pas ou tout simplement qui n'accepte pas ses sentiments ou je viens de me faire un film. Mais à l'air triste qu'affiche le fameux Castiel, j'ai au moins raison pour un des deux. Lui est clairement fou amoureux._

-Bon, je peux la faire cette putain de radio ?

_Quel mauvais caractère ! Il s'entendrait bien avec le Dr Cox._

-Bien sûr Mr Winchester. Je vais chercher l'infirmière. Carla va se faire un plaisir de vous accompagner.

_Sourire de faux-cul… et je me tire vite fait bien fait avant que sa mauvaise humeur ne refasse surface._

-Quelle chochotte ce docteur !

-Dean, il est là pour t'aider à guérir ta jambe et je l'ai trouvé gentil. Ce qui t'a dérangé c'est qu'il insinue qu'on soit un couple.

_Ça bien sûr, Castiel l'avait compris. Et maintenant un silence gênant._

-Tu n'as posé aucune question pour les morts bizarres Dean…

-Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre mon métier de chasseur Castiel. Je sais ce que je fais.

_Bon, ok… En fait entre la douleur et cet idiot de médecin aux fantasmes bizarres, j'ai carrément oublié la raison initiale de ma venue. Mais merde à la fin ! Je suis fatigué et je voudrais que Castiel arrête de me comprendre si bien, d'être si gentil et… prévenant et … oh, voilà qu'il recommence à me regarder comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées ! Ça doit s'arrêter !_

-Bon, Cas, des choses importantes t'attendent certainement au paradis…

-Non, Dean, tu es le plus important.

_Comment peut-il dire cela ? En quoi suis-je important pour un ange du seigneur ? Je suis insignifiant et pourtant Cas est toujours là, près de moi… même quand je suis insupportable. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

-Je vais à la radio. On ne va pas te laisser y aller avec moi Cas alors c'est bon, tu peux y aller.

-Dean, j'attendrai que tu remontes.

-C'est pas la peine ! Reviens plus tard si tu veux mais tu peux me laisser respirer aussi.

_Quand je suis insupportable comme maintenant par exemple…._

-Comme tu le désires.

_Merde ! Ce con s'est téléporté !_

-Comment on explique aux gens normaux que tu disparais comme ça Cas ?

_Il m'énerve des fois, il m'énerve… Et voilà que maintenant tout le monde se retourne sur moi car si personne ne l'a vu « s'envoler », ils m'ont tous entendu parler tout seul bien sûr… Vite que cette chasse se termine…_

**XXX**

**POV SAM**

_Cela me fait toujours bizarre de faire semblant de pratiquer tel ou tel métier lors de nos chasses. Je me destinais à être avocat et hier j'étais agent du FBI, aujourd'hui concierge dans un hôpital et demain… Journaliste ? Bibliothécaire ? Fleuriste ? La vie nous réserve bien des surprises. Pour l'instant je suis assistant concierge et je dois trouver mon employeur. Le Dr Kelso. Une infirmière me bouscule, tout le monde est hyper pressé ici. Une vieille dame en déambulateur me sourit. Elle est lente elle mais avec la chance que j'ai elle est sourde et je vais en avoir pour trois plombes, laisse tomber Sam. Ah, cet homme en costume est arrêté. Peut-être sait-il où est le bureau de ce Kelso. Il pourra certainement mieux me renseigner. Désolé mamie._

-S'il-vous-plaît !

_Je me rapproche de lui et oh merde ! Il est dégoulinant de sueur. Son crâne chauve, avec des cheveux uniquement sur les côtés qui lui donnent un air bizarre, luit sans brillantine. Beurk. Plus moyen de reculer._

-Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le bureau du directeur, le Dr Kelso ?

_Merde, merde, merde, pourquoi se rapproche-t-il et s'agrippe-t-il à moi comme ça ? Ses yeux sont révulsés. Et ses gouttes qui me tombent dessus… Même Pestilence n'était pas autant dégoûtant. Ou en tous cas il ne m'avait pas autant approché._

-Fuyez, fuyez pendant qu'il en est encore temps, c'est le diable !

_Je n'arrive plus à le décoller. Il a l'air vraiment terrorisé par ce type._

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, le diable est enfermé dans la cage.

_Merde, j'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute ? Et maintenant, il me regarde encore plus bizarrement._

-Écoutez, je viens d'être embauché et c'est mon premier jour, il faut vraiment que je le vois.

_Et maintenant qu'il m'a lâché, il faut qu'il secoue sa tête et d'autres gouttes me tombent dessus…_

-Son bureau est là-bas, à droite. Mais je vous aurais prévenu… N'oubliez pas que Ted vous a prévenu…

_Bureau à droite. J'ai enfin pu m'éloigner de ce pauvre type. Ah, Dr Kelso. Voyons qui est ce « diable » qui… La porte s'ouvre. C'est ce petit grand-père qui est censé faire peur ?_

-Oui champion ?

-Je suis Sam Smith, votre nouvel…

-Ah, mon garçon, Bob Kelso, appelez-moi Bob.

_« Bob » me fait un signe pour prendre place à son bureau._

-Bienvenue au Sacré cœur ! Vous allez rentrer dans un endroit fantastique avec du vrai travail d'équipe, des moyens technologiques au top du top et ne vous inquiétez pas champion, tout va bien se passer.

-Oui, je n'en doute pas. Merci monsieur.

-Bob.

-Oui, merci Bob.

_Pourquoi fixe-t-il mon uniforme tout à coup ?_

-Vous êtes le nouveau concierge ?

-Oui, enfin, assistant…

-Je pensais que vous étiez le nouvel interne, fils du plus grand donateur de cet hôpital.

_Ok, c'est pour ça qu'il jouait les lèche-botte !_

-Je ne vous paie pas à ne rien faire, le temps c'est de l'argent. Au boulot !

_Je ne le crois pas ! Le vieux m'a fermé la porte au nez et cet air dédaigneux quand il a vu que je n'étais « que » le concierge. Je commence à comprendre le type de tout à l'heure. Sous ses airs mielleux ce type est… sans âme. Reste plus qu'à trouver le concierge. Finalement, après plusieurs étages, le voilà enfin ! Il discute avec un docteur. Peut-être vais-je entendre quelque chose d'intéressant ?_

-Vous étiez où ces dernières semaines ?

-J'étais en vacances.

-Vous cherchiez à m'éviter c'est ça ? Vous vous cachiez !

-Mais pas du tout ! Je suis parti au Brésil. Regardez comme je me suis musclé, j'ai fait de la zumba !

-Pfff ! Ridicule ! Je trouverai votre cachette, vous ne m'échapperez pas, jamais.

_C'est lui le concierge ? Ce grand mec ? Ok, je n'ai rien à lui envier niveau taille ! Celui qui terrorise et traque ce frêle médecin ? Il est bizarre. Un éventuel suspect ? Joue-là fine Sam._

-Bonjour, je suis Sam Smith. Je suis votre nouvel assistant.

_Je lui tends la main mais…_

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'assistant.

_Ses gros sourcils sont froncés, il a un air suspicieux. Le jeune docteur en a profité pour prendre la fuite._

-Euh, on m'a engagé. C'est un grand hôpital et…

-Vous voulez prendre ma place c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? Mais non. Je suis tombé sur un parano, c'est ça ?

-Vous avez mis un uniforme marqué « concierge » donc vous voulez me remplacer.

_Il tend le doigt vers l'inscription sur mon uniforme en disant ça et franchement, il est assez flippant. Moi qui étais si fier de cet uniforme…_

-Ecoutez, pas du tout. Je crois qu'on est parti du mauvais pied. C'est juste un petit boulot pour moi, je ne veux pas en faire ma carrière.

-Ah, c'est pas assez bien concierge pour Monsieur ? Monsieur est un homme brillant, bien au-dessus de ça ?

-Euh…pas du tout…

_Il ne cherche même pas les réponses, il se convainc tout seul._

-Je t'ai à l'œil toi. Je t'ai à l'œil…

_En me disant cela, il me fixe et fait passer ses doigts de son regard au mien, plusieurs fois, comme il le ferait avec une proie. Pour la prévenir de ce qui l'attend… Vite, je vais ailleurs. J'ai affronté des vampires, des démons, des anges, Lucifer s'est même installé dans mon esprit mais ce mec-là, il me fait frissonner…_

**XXX**

**POV DEAN**

_Pfff ! Comment je suis censé enquêter quand je ne vois personne ? Deux heures que je suis remonté de la radio où j'ai passé un temps fou et il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici… Carla, l'infirmière, m'a laissé enfermer seul dans une salle aussi grande qu'un placard en attendant que ce soit mon tour pour la radio. Ah si ! La seule personne que j'ai croisée c'est une vieille avec un déambulateur quand Carla est revenue me chercher. C'est pas avec ça que je vais avancer ! Même l'infirmière ne m'a rien appris d'intéressant ! Elle ne m'a parlé que de son mari qui est un vrai gamin ! Il avait même ri comme un débile à la blague du Dr Dorian sur le pauvre mec qui s'était immolé avec sa propre cigarette et son briquet « fumer tue ». Elle en avait aussi marre de le partager avec « Bambi ». Ça par contre, c'est quand même une info en or que le Dr Dorian soit surnommé « Bambi », c'était la honte ! Qu'il insinue encore quelque chose entre moi et Cas et je m'en servirai. Mais rien de plus sur ces morts. Tout le monde a trouvé ça normal ici. Est-ce le fait de côtoyer la maladie et la mort au quotidien ? Pff je m'ennuie grave... Et comme un con, j'ai vertement sommé Cas de partir. Je crois que je préfèrerais qu'il soit là. C'est étrange non ? Je dois avouer que j'aime sa présence, que… non ! Arrête Dean ! Tu repars en live ! Bon, toutes les infirmières ne doivent pas être mariées ici et ma jambe me fait à nouveau mal. Autant lier l'utile à l'agréable ! J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel. Euh…pourquoi c'est Cas qui se pointe ?_

-Dean, j'ai senti que tu avais besoin d'aide.

-J'ai juste mal à la jambe et j'appelais l'infirmière c'est tout !

_Il faut qu'il arrête de se pointer quand je pense à lui. C'est flippant ! Et merde ! L'infirmière arrive et il fallait que ce soit la plus moche de tout l'hôpital ! Ok j'aime les femmes typées avec des formes, c'est un fait. Mais pas qui font cents kilos au bas mot et qui ont l'âge de Bobby !_

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez mon garçon ? Vous semblez bien agité.

-J'ai très mal à la jambe. En même temps c'est normal, on m'a laissé plus d'une heure sur ma chaise roulante à la radio avant de revenir me chercher. Je suis sûr qu'on m'avait oublié.

-Dites ! Vous vous croyez seul ici ? On est débordé de travail !

_Cette femme me fait penser à Missouri. Même force qui en émane, même envie de se faire tout petit devant elle._

-Et puis dites-vous bien que vous avez de la chance, vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous avez un compagnon qui vous soutient.

-C'est pas mon compagnon !

_Je rêve ou elle a un sourire…compatissant ? Elle me refile un antidouleur après avoir regardé mon dossier._

-C'est cela oui…

_Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Elle croit vraiment que…_

-Bordel de…Cas ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

-Mais Dean, pourquoi j'irais ailleurs puisque tu es là ?

_Aaaaaaaaaaaah ces sourcils froncés ! Et voilà que l'infirmière Lavergne d'après ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur son badge, éclate de rire ! Je m'en taperais la tête contre les murs ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me caser avec lui ? Oh, non, manquait plus que lui ! Le Dr givré euh JD arrive._

-Mr Winchester, j'ai enfin pu regarder votre radio. Après le problème qu'il y a eu, j'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir le faire.

-Quel genre de problème ?

_Allais-je en apprendre davantage pour mon enquête ?_

-Un type est resté coincé dans l'appareil qui radiographiait sa jambe. Vous avez eu de la chance. A quelques minutes près, c'était vous.

-Il est quand même pas mort ?

-Si, malheureusement. On a réussi à le décoincer mais il est resté là un moment. Il a paniqué et il a apparemment fait une crise cardiaque.

_Merde, il faut que je retourne à la radio ou que Sam y aille. Cas va pouvoir le prévenir._

-C'est pas un peu bizarre comme mort ?

-La crise cardiaque ? On en a beaucoup par ici…

-Non, je veux dire, d'être coincé comme ça. C'est un peu comme ce gars qui s'est immolé.

_Je ne le crois pas. Il a envie de rire. Carla avait raison, un vrai gamin !_

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

_Ah bon ?_

-Je vous disais que j'ai regardé votre radio et j'ai décelé… puis-je parler devant votre « ami » ?

-Oui, vous pouvez tout dire devant Cas.

_Pourquoi son visage s'est-il illuminé ? Ça le rend heureux de savoir que je lui fais confiance ? Pourtant c'est pas nouveau. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je lui confierais ma vie… même celle de Sam. C'est dire…_

-Votre tibia est fracturé. Le trait est hélicoïdal et la fracture comminutive…

-C'est quoi ce charabia ?

-Ça signifie qu'il y a plusieurs morceaux et aussi un déplacement donc je préconise une opération. Je vais vous présenter le docteur Turk pour qu'il vous explique en quoi consiste l'intervention. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez entre de bonnes mains, Turk est mon meilleur ami.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

-Hey, Turk !

-Hey JD!

-Dr Turk, Dean Winchester.

_C'est quoi cette musique de merde qu'on entend? Au secours ! Sortez-moi de cet hôpital, je vais crever !_

-Sérieux, ils connaissent pas AC/DC ?

-Dean, j'aime bien cette musique moi.

-Cas, tais-toi, t'y connais rien !

_Et tous les deux, qu'est-ce qu'ils font?_

-You ask me 'bout this thing we share...

_Dites-moi que je rêve!_

\- ...and he tenderly replies.

_Ils nous font un numéro de chant!_

\- It's guy love...

_Et de danse!_

-...between two guys.

_Et après c'est moi et Cas qui sommes soi-disant en couple ?_

-Let's go! It's guy love, don't compromise…

-Oh oh! Vous pouvez vous arrêter?

-Oups, pardon, mais c'est notre chanson à Turk et moi!

-Votre chanson ? Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! Mon opération, Dr Turk ?

-Oui, hum, désolé. Donc je vais être assisté par le Dr Quinlan Todd.

-Hey ! Je suis là, tape m'en cinq !

_C'était quoi encore ce grand malade ? Mais faut être débile complet pour être chirurgien ma parole ! Même les gorilles au zoo ont l'air plus intelligent !_

-Bien, Mr Winchester, nous allons vous placer plusieurs vis au niveau du tibia.

-Des vis ?

-Oui, le corps supporte bien ce type de corps étranger.

-Ça a l'air dangereux d'introduire des corps étrangers comme ça, Dean.

_Castiel s'inquiète vraiment pour moi, ça a quelque chose… d'adorable._

-Oh, si tu savais tout ce qu'on peut t'introduire…

-Todd ! Excusez-le, il a tendance à trouver des sous-entendus sexuels dans….tout.

_Non mais, c'est à Cas qu'il parle là ? Il est sacrément gonflé lui ! Et Cas ne dit rien, ça va l'encourager ! Merde, il va lui répondre ou… en même temps, il a l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise que le jour où je l'ai traîné dans ce bordel. C'était pas une bonne idée en fin de compte mais en même temps je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis des années. Changeons de sujet avant que je n'explose ce type qui regarde Cas comme un sujet d'expérience mais plus sado-maso que de laboratoire._

-Dans combien de temps est programmée l'opération ?

-Dans deux jours.

_Bien, on aura résolu cette histoire bien avant. Si c'est un esprit, on va trouver des traces. Cet hôpital est hanté ou alors ils sont tous shootés. Vite, que je me casse de là ! Et Castiel ne reverra plus jamais ce « Todd »._

**XXX**

**POV JD**

-Ah, Turk, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Dean Winchester ?

-Grognon, aucun humour lorsqu'il s'agit d'introduire son pote !

-Tu crois pas qu'il est amoureux de lui ?

-Du gars au trench-coat ? Vu que Carla m'a dit qu'il n'a pas arrêté de reluquer son cul, je ne crois pas qu'il soit gay ton patient.

-Gay ou pas, il en est amoureux. Tu as vu toi-même sa tête aux paroles de Todd et comme il a eu envie de le faire taire. J'ai cru qu'il allait le frapper.

-Y-a-t-il une seule personne qui n'a pas la même réaction en présence de Todd ?

-Oui, je sais. Mais je ne sais pas, il y a un côté bourru chez ce mec mais pas seulement. Je trouve qu'ils sont maladroits et touchants ensemble.

-Arrête de regarder Gilmore girls, JD !

-C'était ta série préférée à toi aussi !

_Moi, je suis sûr qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre…_

**XXX**

**POV DEAN**

-Ah, bonjour Mr Winchester! Dr Kelso, directeur de cet hôpital. Avec tous les événements récents…

-Quels événements ? Toutes ces morts bizarres ?

-Bizarres ? Mais non mon garçon ! Qu'on accepte encore à ma femme de la chirurgie alors que ça n'a jamais servi à rien tellement elle est moche ça, c'est étrange. Mais les morts de cet hôpital, non. N'est-ce pas Ted ?

-Oui, Dr Kelso. Le Sacré Cœur est un hôpital sûr où les patients sont en sécurité, ils...

-Stop Ted. Donnez à Mr Winchester les papiers qu'il a à signer.

_Ce mec me tend ses papiers en suant à grosses gouttes. Et en plus, c'est la carpette du big boss. Je lis les premières phrases du document sentant le regard de Castiel sur moi. C'est un hobby pour lui de me fixer toute la journée ?_

-Vous voulez que je signe un papier comme quoi vous déclinez toute responsabilité si mes os se font la malle pendant l'opération ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Êtes-vous même réellement avocat ?

-Laissez Ted ! Bien sûr qu'il est avocat. A son époque on donnait toujours un diplôme au plus idiot pour l'égalité des chances. Nous faisons ça uniquement pour votre famille Mr Winchester.

_Laisse tomber Dean. Tu t'en fiches, signe, tu ne la feras pas cette fichue opération. Maintenant c'est Kelso que Castiel fixe._

-Dites, vous ! Oui, vous, le gars au trench, vous n'arrêtez pas de me fixer bizarrement, vous recherchez quelqu'un ? Mon fils Harrison vient de se séparer de Larry. Il est en dépression et a repeint tous les murs de chez moi avec des paillettes. Vous êtes tout à fait son genre !

_Il essaie de faire avoir un rencard à son fils avec MON Cas ? De pire en pire… Enfin, c'est pas mon Cas dans le sens où… bref, il faut que je l'empêche de dire une connerie, il serait bien capable d'accepter en plus !_

-Cas, tu as vu sa tête ? Son fils est sûrement une pure mocheté surtout si la mère est un boudin au point que la chirurgie ne lui fait pas d'effet !

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

-Hey ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit d'utiliser l'affectueux surnom que je lui ai donné ! Et Harrison est un très beau garçon. Il a beaucoup de succès, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'a surnommé «Beauty Queen» !

_Castiel ne dit rien, secoue la tête pour dire non, un peu apeuré. Déjà qu'il est peu bavard et ne fréquente que peu d'humains. Là, avec ceux-là, je vois bien qu'il est complètement perdu. Ils s'en vont enfin. Et ne serait-ce pas mon frère que j'aperçois ?_

-Ah Sam ! Pardon, le concierge !

-Chut Dean !

_Mais pourquoi a-t-il l'air si affolé ?_

-Je suis assistant, simplement assistant. Il ne faut pas qu'il t'entende !

-Tu te sens bien ? Je ne t'ai plus vu comme ça depuis notre chasse au clown tueur !

-Dean, tu vas toujours me la ressortir celle-là ? Elle est dépassée tu ne crois pas ?

-Te voir pisser dans ton froc pour un mec avec un nez rouge… Tu crois vraiment qu'un jour je pourrais me lasser ?

_Ce que mon frère peut être naïf parfois._

-Dean, tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant au lieu de te moquer de moi ?

-Franchement ? Que dalle. Mais à l'instinct, je dirais cas de possession ou hôpital damné. Ils sont tous barges ici !

-Tu exagères non ? Tout l'hôpital ?

-Mon doc et mon chirurgien ont chanté et dansé sur un truc langoureux du genre « l'amour au masculin ».

_Pourquoi Sam a envie de rire ?_

-Je suis sûr que ça a dû te plaire au fond ! Et à Cas aussi ! N'est-ce pas Cas ?

-C'était une très belle chanson !

-La ferme Cas !

-Non Dean ! J'en ai marre que tu me parles comme ça. Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal, bien au contraire. Et toi tu te moques de moi, tu m'insultes presque… pourquoi tu fais ça Dean ?

_Pourquoi il me fixe de ce regard orageux ? Ça me met mal à l'aise…_

-Je vais faire un tour me calmer et tache de réfléchir Dean à la raison pour laquelle tu te comportes comme ça !

_Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?_

-Dean, t'exagères avec lui. Fais gaffe ! Il est patient après tout il a bien attendu des milliers d'années avant de se frayer un chemin parmi les hommes mais tu pourrais le perdre un jour….

_Mon frère raconte n'importe quoi. Jamais Cas ne m'abandonnera…il ne peut pas… je ne peux pas… pourquoi tout est si compliqué avec lui ? Et pourquoi je suis comme ça avec lui ? Mieux vaut changer de sujet, Sam me fait son regard analyseur._

-Et toi ? Tu as avancé ?

-Et bien, j'ai croisé Elliott, une doctoresse tout à l'heure et on a rendez-vous dans dix minutes. On mange ensemble à la cafète, je vais pouvoir lui poser plein de questions.

-Ben tu t'emmerdes pas pendant que je suis cloîtré ici. Toi tu branches le Dr le plus canon, tu t'es pas trompé !

_Mon frère affiche son air le plus innocent._

-Mais pas du tout ! Elle est venue se présenter comme je suis nouveau et vu que j'avais aperçu son nom sur les rapports de police donc présente lors de certaines des morts…

_(Sam) Bon, ok, elle m'a fait du gringue et elle est franchement belle, blonde, yeux bleus, un charme dingue… mais ça, Dean n'a pas besoin de le savoir !_

-Mon cul ouais ! Elle était là comme les trois quarts de l'hôpital. Bitch !

-Il faut que j'y aille, jerk !

_Il s'emmerde pas le frangin ! Il a raison en même temps._

-Heure du repas !

_Ah, Lavergne est une infirmière sympa. Au moins je vais pouvoir me rassasier. Mais…mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette gelée infâme ? Et ce truc jaune ?_

-Heu c'est quoi ça ?

-Une omelette.

-Une omelette ? Ça ressemble pas à une omelette !

-C'est parce que ce sont des flocons d'œuf qui sont levés pour faire une omelette.

-Vous rigolez ? Vous croyez pas que je vais bouffer du poussin en poudre ? Je veux des vrais œufs !

_Même la bouffe est paranormale ici !_

**XXX**

**POV SAM**

-Alors Sam ? Vous vous sentez bien ici ?

-Je viens d'arriver vous savez.

-Oui, mais vous allez voir, vous allez vous plaire ici !- _Ah, j'ai vraiment l'air d'être au goût d'Elliott, elle me sourit_ \- sauf si vous croisez JD, mon ex. Il est si immature, vous savez ce qu'il m'a fait ?

_Oh, non, voilà qu'elle n'arrête pas de me parler de son ex… Bla bla bla... JD... Bla bla bla..._

-Euh, Elliott ?

-Oui ?

_Ah, elle s'arrête enfin de parler !_

-C'est un peu bizarre quand même ce gars coincé dans l'appareil radio, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Oui, j'ai peur en ce moment.

-Ah bon, vous avez noté d'autres choses étranges ?

-Oui, il y a le type qui s'est brûlé entièrement avec sa cigarette et son briquet. Comment peut-on faire ça ? Je me suis tout de suite arrêtée de fumer. Oh je ne fumais pas beaucoup, une ou deux cigarettes par an mais ça m'a calmée là !

-Et la vieille dame ? Vous l'avez vue aller sur le toit avec son fauteuil ?

-Non. Mais cette vieille bique m'a traitée d'allumeuse devant JD !

_Cette nana n'a que son ex dans la bouche !_

-Mais il y a aussi tous ces trucs bizarres…

-Quoi ?

-A chaque fois que je passe devant le bureau des infirmières il n'y a personne ou que Carla, c'est étrange non ?

-Oui, c'est…euh… perturbant…

_Tu parles, je comprends qu'elles se cachent d'elle. Elle est accro à son ex, névrosée, susceptible. Faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper. Oh, mince, le concierge arrive… et il m'a vu, il me regarde, il me suit des yeux, son regard est maléfique… serait-il jaloux ? Merde, il a des vues sur Elliott et il croit que je sors avec elle ? Nooooooooooooon !_

**XXX**

**POV DEAN**

_Castiel revient… Castiel revient… pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe comme ça ?_

-Salut Dean.

_Son ton est calme. Il n'a pas l'air bien, moins énervé, mais pas comme d'habitude. Même s'il continue de se soucier de moi._

-Comment tu vas ?

-Tant qu'on me shoote, ça va.

-Tiens tiens, Dr Dorian, vous ramenez un de vos amis, encore ?

-Je me serais déjà suicidé si on était amis !

_Oh pétard, ça c'est du sarcasme ou je ne m'y connais pas!_

-C'est le Dr Cox, mon patron.

-J'ai pas que ça à faire Johanna ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_Je meurs de rire ! Bambi, Johanna… Le pauvre, ce doc est la risée de l'hôpital !_

-Regardez-moi Dr Cox et vous aussi Dean et Castiel.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il soulève son uniforme…_

-Regardez !

-Quoi ? Tu t'es fait enlever tes nichons ?

_Ce Dr Cox est hilarant !_

-De dos ça se voit mieux peut-être !

-Oh merde Joséphine ! Tu t'es fait les fesses de JLo !

-Mais non, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes fesses ?

_Cox se moque et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche :_

-Oh rien, je connais plein de gens qui ont le même cul rebondi : des strip-teaseuses !

_Si Cox éclate de rire avec moi, Castiel tire la tronche._

-Ce sont mes muscles qu'il faut regarder !

_Cox et moi redoublons de rire. Mais pas JD ni Cas. Ils ont l'air déçu tous les deux. Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise, je n'aime pas décevoir Castiel. Mais JD m'a fait rire, franchement, où sont ses soi-disant muscles ? Mais peut-être qu'il recherche l'admiration de Cox, c'est vrai qu'il est dur avec lui. Ce n'est jamais simple les relations. Ça ne veut pas dire que Cox n'aime pas son travail ou qui il est mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se cache derrière cette attitude sarcastique et blessante. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un… Cox s'en va, Castiel est distant et JD le fixe._

-Je vous trouve très bien comme vous êtes JD.

-Merci Castiel. J'espère que ça ira. Vous me semblez triste.

-Ça va. Merci JD.

_Et il fallait que JD dise ça, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses fesses ? Et pourtant je ne me sens pas très bien tout à coup. Je sais que Cas est comme ça à cause de moi… JD s'en va, je devrais lui dire quelque chose pour le rendre moins triste…_

-Cas, je suis désolé ok ? Je te promets de faire plus attention.

_Castiel n'a pas l'air convaincu, gardant une certaine distance mais semble un peu plus heureux. Il est plus détendu qu'il y a quelques minutes._

-Je vais y aller Dean. Je voulais juste voir où en était la douleur.

_Mon abattement doit se voir sur mon visage car il rajoute qu'il reviendra ce soir._

-Les visites sont interdites le soir Cas.

-Oui mais pas aux anges.

_Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire._

**XXX**

**POV SAM**

_Continue comme ça, Sam. Tu as réussi à échapper au concierge et à l'ex éperdue. Dans l'ascenseur, tu es en sécurité. Non, non, pourquoi il s'arrête ? Ouf, ce n'est qu'un petit gars… un petit gars qui promène un cadavre … Tout va bien Sam._

-Euh… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-J'essaie de rentrer le corps de Mr Taubs dans l'ascenseur, ça ne se voit pas ?

_Il me dit ça comme l'évidence du siècle, sa sucette à la main._

-Oui mais euh pourquoi vous n'avez pas de brancard ?

-Je l'ai perdu et je ne me souviens plus où est le corps de Mme Chatham. Ces sacs sont tous noirs, comment je pourrais ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux ?

_Je l'aide à placer le corps dans l'ascenseur. C'est comme si on avait un troisième mec avec nous, emballé dans un sac poubelle cinq-cents litres. Il me remercie tout en mettant sa sucette dans sa bouche. Mais bien sûr, tout cela est évident : les morts complètements bizarres, les docteurs mabouls en puissance et le concierge psychopathe ça ne peut qu'être lui. Je l'attrape par ses manches._

-Gabriel ? C'est toi ?

_J'en suis presque soulagé. Le gars me regarde comme deux ronds de frite, la sucette toujours dans sa bouche._

-Non, je suis Doug Murphy, je travaille à la morgue.

_Je crois qu'il a peur de moi maintenant… Non, il est clair que ce n'est pas notre trickster adoré enfin pas sûr que Dean l'adore vu le nombre de fois où il l'a fait mourir… Ah mon étage, je sors avant de dire d'autres conneries et …. BLACKOUT J'ai l'impression de me réveiller… et j'ai très mal à la tête…. Mais où je suis ? Je me tape contre une …étagère._

-Aie !

-Ah, enfin réveillé ?

-Mais qui me parle ? Je... je suis dans un placard !

-Vous serez bien ici. Je vous laisse dans ce placard, personne n'y va jamais. Il est le plus éloigné des salles d'op et de garde - _je ne le crois pas, c'est ce barge de concierge_ -et les médecins ont la flemme de venir jusqu'ici. Vous êtes là pour un bout de temps et comme ça vous ne ferez pas le boulot et on vous virera et ça vous évitera de draguer les jolies blondes. Je vous laisse, j'ai du taff et un docteur à humilier.

_Non, il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Ni lui ni Dean ne savaient à quoi ils avaient affaire. L'interrupteur. Ah, déjà j'y vois, c'est un progrès. Je farfouille, qu'est-ce qui m'aiderait à crocheter la serrure ? Je cherche un moment et… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? De minuscules sacs. Je les ouvre. Des bouts d'os… merde ! Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : une sorcière ! C'est pas bon signe, elles sont habituellement puissantes !_

**XXX**

**POV DEAN**

-Dean !

-Alors ton enquête avec la blonde. T'as son numéro ?

-Non, elle est folle de son ex et m'a saoulé pendant une heure !

-D'habitude c'est toi qui files mal à la tête aux femmes !

-Ah ah très drôle Dean. Je leur parle, moi au moins ! Bref, On m'a enfermé dans un placard et…

-Comment t'es sorti ?

-Grace à une armature de soutif.

-C'était le tien Samantha ? On a de la poitrine et on voulait cacher ça à son frangin ?

_Ouais je sais, je suis pénible avec mon frangin des fois mais voir sa tête de coincé rougissante je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est trop drôle !_

-Non, ils doivent coucher dans ce placard. C'est le concierge qui est complètement barge qui m'y a enfermé et j'ai trouvé ça.

-Une sorcière donc. Que veut-elle ? Il n'y avait aucun lien entre les victimes. Qui peut-elle être ? Pourquoi cet hôpital ?

-Franchement, ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

-Mets-moi sur mon fauteuil, que j'aille enquêter aussi sinon je vais péter un câble ici !

-Ah, Castiel n'est pas là cet aprem c'est ça ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Non, il n'y en a aucun bien sûr…

_C'est quoi encore ce petit sourire en coin qu'il me fait ? Il se prend pour le Joker depuis hier ou quoi ?_

-Il parait que le Dr Kim a eu une altercation avec une des victimes.

-Ok je vais le cuisiner Sam. Et toi ?

-Je vais voir si je trouve d'autres ossements ou sacs à sorts et interroger des gens. Mais il va falloir faire preuve de discrétion, tout le monde est suspect….

**XXX**

-J'ai mal à l'oreille droite docteur. En plus de mon problème de jambe, quand ça commence…

-Enlever votre pantalon. Je vais vous aider Mr Winchester.

-Euh…j'ai mal à l'oreille vous avez mal compris.

-Non, enlevez-le je dois vérifier vos oreilles.

_Non mais, il s'approche un petit peu trop près là… arrête toi… arrête toi ! Et merde ! Le coup est parti tout seul. Faut pas envahir mon espace personnel! Je crois qu'il est dans les vapes. Je me barre vite fait ! Roule ma poule ! Tiens, le Dr Cox… il est en pleine dispute._

-Je ne veux pas voir ta mère ! Tu sais comment malgré les crises de boulimie avec enfilage de tout ce que je trouve à bouffer quand elle vient j'arrive encore à être mince ? Le sport ? Non ! C'est parce que je vomis chaque fois que tu t'approches de moi pour me « faire l'amour » !

-Je tuerai tous tes patients un à un Perry pour que tu sois accusé de meurtre. Même ceux qui ne sont pas tes patients mais à qui tu parles même si la liste est minime car tout le monde te fuit ! On dira que tu es un tueur en série, personne n'aura de mal à croire que tu es un psychopathe ! Et en tant qu'ex-femme j'aurais le droit de venir te voir en prison et de te cracher dessus!

_Et si c'était elle la sorcière ? Elle est si cruelle. Tiens, Sam est là._

-Ah, Dean, alors, tu as toujours ton pantalon ?

-T'étais au courant espèce de…

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'y ai envoyé ? Le patient s'est engueulé avec lui à cause de ça et j'ai su qu'il faisait ça à tout le monde…

-Bitch. Je me vengerai, tu peux me croire ! En attendant, c'est peut-être l'ex-femme du Dr Cox notre cliente adepte de la sorcellerie.

**XXX**

_Castiel me rejoint enfin. Pas que j'étais vraiment pressé ou que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui… Non, je suis content de le voir, sans plus._

-Hey Cas !

-Salut Dean !

-On n'a toujours pas trouvé qui c'est mais on sait que c'est une sorcière. Sam a trouvé des sacs d'ossements. On suspecte l'ex-femme de Cox mais…Cas ? Où a-t-il encore disparu ?

-Ah ! Où tu étais ? Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que… Cas ?

_Il a l'air traumatisé._

-C'est pas elle Dean, c'est pas elle.

-Où est le fils de pute qui m'a attrapé par derrière ? Je vais te cramer ! Montre-toi lâche !

_J'interroge Cas du regard. A entendre l'ex de Cox, elle est hyper furax, et cette voix qui semble presque… d'outre-tombe…_

-Elle est humaine. Oui, c'est surprenant mais je te jure qu'elle est humaine ! Et je l'ai juste attrapée en lui disant sorcière mais... J'ai tout de suite senti que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je réprime un fou rire, sacré Castiel !

-Elle est puissante Dean, elle brouille les pistes. Je vais veiller sur toi cette nuit. Sam a fini son service, il a été obligé de rentrer donc je ne te laisse pas seul.

-Cas, je sais me débrouiller.

-Oui, mais tu as la jambe fracassée Dean. Pas de discussion, je reste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te trouve si elle soupçonne quelque chose et s'attaque à toi…

_Quand il me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde._

**XXX**

**POV JD et DEAN**

_(JD) Oh mais qu'ils sont magnifiques ensemble, Dean dort et Castiel le veille tel un ange-gardien. Il lui tient la main, c'est trop mignon. Il faut que je les aide… que l'autre borné admette enfin ses sentiments._

_(Dean) Je sens une présence familière, pas Sam. J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Cas est là, toujours. Ses yeux océans m'immergent. Depuis combien de temps il me regarde dormir ?_

-Cas ! Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est juste… trop bizarre, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Et tu avais aussi dit que tu serais plus gentil, moins agressif il me semble.

-Oui mais pas pour des choses que je n'arrête pas de répéter !

-Hum hum !

_Je me sens gêné, le Dr Dorian a tout entendu._

-Alors, Mr Winchester ? Bien dormi ?

-Très. Merci.

_Ok, mon ton est peut-être plus agressif que prévu mais je n'ai pas aimé son ton amusé._

-Et vous Castiel ?

-Je ne dors pas.

-Oui. Enfin, très peu… Il est insomniaque - _que ne me fait pas raconter cet ange !_

-Ah oui ?

_Change de sujet Dean, change de sujet avant qu'il dise une grosse connerie…._

-Dites Dr Dorian ? Pour la rééducation ça va prendre combien de temps ? Car je me languis de conduire à nouveau bébé.

-Bébé ? Vous aussi vous donnez un nom à votre moyen de transport ?

-Euh oui.

-Elle est très importante pour Dean. Il la soigne mieux que quiconque et c'est une petite merveille.

_Je crois que j'ai les joues qui chauffent. Cas me connaît si bien..._

-C'est dingue, moi aussi! C'est Sacha.

_Il est plutôt cool au final ce doc._

-Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est échangé les petits noms de nos caisses, appelez-moi Dean.

-Ok. Appelez-moi JD.

_Castiel a toujours sa main à proximité de la mienne. Le Dr l'a vue. Je la retire en vitesse. Mais le doc me regarde toujours avec cette expression… Tiens Elliott, on va pouvoir changer de sujet._

-Ah, mais c'est votre chère Elliott. Alors comme ça vous couchiez avec elle ? Franchement, bravo mec, elle est vachement belle ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Une femme aussi canon…

_Castiel me regarde avec de la tristesse et de la colère dans le regard. Peut-être même une pointe de… Merde, il s'est téléporté, encore ! Le doc est en train d'halluciner grave, il regarde partout s'il le voit._

-Non, ne vous en faites pas. Castiel est un magicien, il me fait le coup tout le temps.

-Il est doué ! C'est incroyable !

**XXX**

**POV JD**

_Castiel avait l'air si triste avant de partir. Et Dean n'avait pas l'air bien non plus. Je dois les aider. Castiel n'a pas dû partir très loin de Dean._

-Castiel, Dean a besoin de vous ! Castiel !

-Oui ?

-Oh my god ! Quel magicien de génie ! Je ne vous ai même pas vu arriver. Comment vous faites ?

_Il penche sa tête en me fixant étrangement. Ça en est presque flippant._

-Oui, je sais. Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Dean ?

-Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je ne sais pas, je vous aime bien, vous et Dean, et je vois bien que vous allez mal à cause de lui.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à Dean et moi ?

-J'aime que les gens soient heureux, tout simplement. Et je pense qu'ensemble…

-Vous l'avez entendu… Il ne veut pas qu'on parle de lui et moi comme d'un couple et… il n'aime que les belles femmes comme votre ex fiancée.

-Il tient à vous, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. C'est ça son problème si vous voulez mon avis. Et j'ai bien une idée pour vous le montrer.

_Je vais chercher Dean prétextant que Castiel est vraiment mal, ce qui n'est pas faux. Je l'installe sur sa chaise roulante et l'accompagne jusqu'à lui._

**XXX**

**POV DEAN**

-Cas ! Cas ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui Dean.

-J'ai cru que peut-être la sorcière t'avait fait du mal, JD m'a dit que…

-Oui, c'était un test Dean.

-Comment ça un test ?

-Pour voir si je compte vraiment.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là Cas ? Tu…tu es important, tu le sais non ?

-Pas quand tu me parles comme ça Dean. Pas quand je ressens ce que je ressens et que je ne sais pas si…

-Arrête, dis pas ça !

-Quoi ? Que ne devrais-je pas dire Dean ? Tu préfères que je te montre ?

_Puis Cas se rapproche. Pourquoi Cas se rapproche autant ? Pourquoi regarde-t-il mes lèvres comme ça ? Pourquoi moi-même je me sens obnubilé par les siennes ? Pourquoi est-il si près et que je ne recule pas ? Il mêle son regard au mien, se penche et…_

-All you need is love ! -Love, love, love!

**POV JD**

_Mais non, ce n'est pas parce que j'espionne Dean et Castiel derrière une plante que je suis un voyeur, voyons ! Castiel s'approche et Dean ne se recule pas. Il est hésitant mais pourtant j'ai bien l'impression que cette fois ils vont s'embrasser._

-All you need is love ! -Love, love, love!

_Merde pas maintenant Ted! Je lui avais dit d'attendre le baiser. Mais qu'il est con ! Dean crie maintenant, le moment est passé._

-Quand je dis qu'ils ont tous un problème dans cet hôpital ! L'avocat qui chante dans un groupe a capella, et puis quoi encore ?

-Love love love !

-Cas, arrête de remuer la tête en rythme, ils sont ridicules avec leur merde!

-C'est très beau Dean. La musique que tu aimes n'est pas la seule à être bonne. Moi, je les trouve doués. Il y a une harmonie. C'est un son qui m'apaise un peu comme ton souffle quand tu dors.

-Arrête Cas !

_Voilà qu'il s'énerve maintenant._

-Tu ne dois pas dire ce genre de choses devant tout le monde ! Après ça peut leur faire penser…

-A quoi ça pourrait leur faire penser Dean, dis-moi !

_Je l'entends à peine parler._

-Les hommes ne disent pas des choses comme ça.

-Je ne suis même pas un homme Dean.

_Ah bon ?_

-Mais il y a bien des choses que je ne vais pas dire non plus.

_Castiel a l'air vraiment très énervé. Je n'ai pas réussi mon coup, bien au contraire. Il semble vraiment très en colère._

-Et les gens normaux ne se téléportent pas Cas !

-Je le sais. Pour qui tu me prends ?

_Il s'éloigne avec fureur vers l'ascenseur. C'est quoi ces histoires de téléportation ? La magie ? Le groupe s'approche de Dean, Ted va encore s'en prendre plein la tête._

-La chanson ne lui a pas plu à votre amoureux ? John Dorian m'avait pourtant dit…

-Le Dr Dorian, bien sûr ! Dr je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas !

_Je me fais tout petit derrière ma plante…_

**XXX**

**POV SAM**

_Pffff ! Toujours pas de trace de la sorcière et il vaudrait mieux être prudent. Elle doit savoir qu'on est à ses trousses. L'ascenseur s'ouvre… Ah Cas ! Il me fait un clin d'œil pour me faire comprendre qu'il sait qu'on n'est pas censé se connaître. Il devrait être plus discret. Ça me fait rire, tout le monde va croire qu'il est homo. Enfin, vu qu'il est ici avec mon frère, tout le monde doit déjà le penser. Il n'y a que mon abruti de frangin pour ne pas voir ou plutôt nier l'évidence. Ce qu'il est doué pour ça ! L'ascenseur s'ouvre et un médecin aux longs cheveux gris entre alors que ceux qui étaient avec moi et Cas sortent._

-Vous ne sortez pas ? Où allez-vous ?

-Je vais où vont les gens normaux.

_Oh non ! Cas n'a pas dit ça ?_

-Euh… c'est-à-dire ?

-Vous devez le savoir mieux que moi ! Vous êtes un homme vous.

-Oui, bien sûr… On pourrait aller en psychiatrie par exemple.

_Castiel sourit. Castiel sourit… Il faut que je le sorte de là._

-Non, écoutez. Je le connais. C'est juste l'ami d'un patient, il est…

_Merde, il fronce ses sourcils… Mauvais signe…_

-Nous ne sommes pas censés nous connaître. Le plan a-t-il changé ? Je me suis entraîné pour être celui qui connaît Dean mais pas toi. Je ne comprends pas !

_Ouh là le doc le regarde de plus en plus bizarrement. On doit sortir au plus vite !_

-Allez Cas, on sort. Excusez-nous Dr.

_On sort._

-Cas, ce type allait t'enfermer.

-Je doute que cet homme aurait pu m'enfermer. Déjà il lui aurait fallu l'huile sainte de Jérusalem pour le mur de flammes sacrées.

_Et voilà encore la vieille dame. Elle nous dévisage, je crois qu'elle entend ce que Cas dit. Je lui souris, il faut qu'il arrête de parler._

-Castiel laisse tomber, juste laisse tomber !

_Change de sujet Sam._

-Comment va Dean ?

-Bien.

-Et toi ?

-Bien.

_Ok, je n'aurais pas plus d'infos…Pourtant, je sens bien un truc qui couve entre ces deux-là._

**XXX**

**POV DEAN**

-JD !

-Ah Dean !

-Dites ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Dr love ?

-Oh, je préfère Dr sexy…

-Vous regardez aussi ? J'adore que…non, attendez ! Ne vous servez pas de ma série fétiche pour m'arnaquer ! C'était quoi la sérénade ? Je vous ai déjà dit que Cas et moi on n'était pas ensemble ! Vous êtes bouché ? Faut vous le dire comment ?

-Dean, arrêtez ! Vos regards, vos réactions, tout est le signe de vos sentiments. Cessez de jouer les aveugles ! Je suis certain qu'au fond vous savez. Alors, avouez-vous-les ces sentiments et soyez honnête avec lui. Je pense qu'il pourrait vous attendre longtemps mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne le rendez pas malheureux. Et je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Un peu de courage Dean !

-Du courage ? C'est vous qui me parlez de courage ? Vous avez le courage de dire au Dr Cox vos quatre vérités ? Vous vous pliez devant lui pour avoir son admiration et il vous clashe comme c'est pas permis, hein Joséphine ? Il vous humilie et vous rampez ! Vous croyez que c'est comme ça que vous aurez son respect ? Et Elliott ? Parlons-en ! Vous me dites que je n'ai pas le courage de dire certaines choses à Castiel mais vous ! Vous l'aimez encore, c'est évident et vous faites quoi ? Rien ! Alors ne venez pas me parler de courage et de force, vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi !

-Peut-être Dean mais Elliott et moi, on n'est pas prêt. On a essayé et on n'est pas prêt. Un jour sûrement. Mais vous et Castiel ? Vous n'avez même pas tenté ! Vous croyez qu'il ne mérite pas de…

-Dean ! Dean ! On a un problème !

-Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Ce doit être grave pour qu'il brise notre couverture._

-C'est Cas !

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il est enfermé en bas dans un cercle de flammes sacrées. C'est surement elle ! Je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir, tout est allé si vite !

_Je vois tout juste JD faire de gros yeux d'incompréhension et je me mets à rouler, rouler, rouler. Cas est en danger! Je dois rouler plus vite, plus vite… Un plan, peut-être faudrait-il un plan ? Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Que va-t-elle faire à mon ange ? Sam est là. Heureusement qu'il m'a suivi. Et JD est là aussi. Bon, tant pis on est grillé cette fois._

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Il faut libérer Castiel. Non entravé, même si elle est puissante, elle n'a aucune chance contre lui.

-Je vous ai entendu.

Merde ! D'un sort, elle me balance de ma chaise roulante. Projeté un peu plus loin, je peux voir qu'elle a réussi à plaquer Sam contre le mur… et JD ? JD, il est sous le choc. Un mec qui ne va servir à rien. Elle s'approche. Merde ! C'est la vieille au déambulateur. C'est qu'elle va nettement plus vite maintenant ! Bien sûr, je l'avais croisée à la radio avant que ce pauvre mec ne reste bloqué. Je ne me suis pas méfié. Et elle en a profité. Elle nous a entendus et elle sait depuis le début qu'on est à ses trousses. Sam a déjà dû la croiser aussi vu sa tête !

-J'adore comme les hommes sont prévisibles ! Vous ne faites pas attention à une pauvre vieille femme. Ah, ils sont beaux les frères Winchester. Je suis presque déçue que ça ait été si facile. Et toi l'ange… j'ai failli avoir peur quand je t'ai aperçu entre ces murs. Mais je t'ai observé… Tu ne voyais rien toi non plus, bien trop obsédé par l'état de ton humain. Un ange plurimillénaire amoureux d'un sale humain, un être insignifiant et faible. Tu es tombé bien bas ange du seigneur, si bas que c'est même de ta bouche que j'ai entendu comment t'enfermer.

_Elle a dit que Castiel est amoureux de moi. Castiel est amoureux de moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un démon, ange ou autre l'insinue mais là, pour la première fois, je le sais. Je sais que ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Je le vois à la tête que fait Castiel. A la colère pour ses paroles et à la peur qu'il ressent pour moi. Je le sens et ça me fait un peu peur pour être vraiment honnête avec moi-même. Et pourtant… Là, il est en danger et mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai peur pour lui, je veux l'aider mais elle m'a foutu par terre, je ne peux plus avancer avec cette putain de jambe. Quelle idée de merde on a eu ! JD est le seul qui peut faire quelque chose, elle ne fait pas attention à lui. Il faut qu'il agisse mais il faut pour cela que je puisse lui parler, créer une diversion. Je regarde mon frère. Je crois qu'il m'a compris vu qu'il s'adresse à elle._

-Vous savez qu'on est des chasseurs et habituellement, on arrive à comprendre le but des ennemis que nous combattons. Mais vous, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi votre motivation ? Qu'aviez-vous contre ces gens ? Ou c'est juste au hasard ?

-Petit imbécile ! Je me fiche de ces gens minables ! Non, c'est l'hôpital ma cible. Comment vous avez bien pu faire pour acquérir une telle réputation ? Vous craignez tellement comme chasseurs.

-L'hôpital ?

_C'est bien Sam. Pendant que la sorcière lui raconte sa vie, j'essaie d'attirer l'attention de JD !_

-Eteignez le feu.

_Je chuchote en espérant qu'elle ne capte rien. Mais en même temps elle a l'air si fascinée par le son de sa propre voix…_

-Quoi ?

-JD, libérez Castiel.

-Je...je n'y comprends rien, qui qui êtes-vous ?

-Faite-le s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin que vous le sauviez.

-Kelso, cet horrible menteur, manipulateur, a trouvé mon grimoire et je lui suis apparue. Un humain qui l'a entre ses mains peut me demander une faveur. Et quand je le lui ai dit, il a tout de suite pensé à une faveur sexuelle. Vous humains êtes si faibles, pervers ! Et il a osé me dire que j'étais trop moche. Encore plus que sa femme et franchement, vous la verriez cette baudruche. C'était humiliant. Pour pardonner son offense, il aurait dû se prosterner et m'offrir ses services mais il a refusé de me servir d'esclave et…

_JD est arrivé vers Castiel, j'espère qu'il va y arriver !_

-Et j'ai voulu lui trancher la gorge mais un homme comme lui ne peut qu'être détruit par son pouvoir. Il n'a pas de cœur et ce qu'il craint le plus est que sa réputation ne se brise et que cet hôpital ferme. Et toutes ces morts auront sa perte. Ils seront sa déchéance et son humiliation de n'avoir pas réussi à tenir un hôpital minable. On ne prend pas MON grimoire sans reconnaître sa valeur et on ne se moque pas de moi impunément ! Il sera la risée de ses pairs et en plus, je deviens encore plus puissante à chaque coup que je lui porte, je me nourris de ses failles à travers le grimoire… ah ah ah ! Bientôt je n'aurais même plus besoin de ces sacs à sorts pour commander une personne à distance...

_C'est pour ça qu'elle a tant de pouvoir. A chaque fois que Kelso est en insécurité, sa puissance augmente ! Quelle barge ! Mais... JD a réussi, Castiel est libéré._

-Hey ! Face de rate ! Tu parles trop !

_Face de rate ? Ça c'est mon Cas !_

**POV JD**

_Une lumière aveuglante, des cris inhumains…_

-Nooooooooooon !

_Je cours, je cours, c'est quoi tout ça ? Je traverse à une allure complètement folle tous les couloirs de l'hôpital._

-Dr cox !

_Et je lui saute dans les bras !_

-Descends de là bizut avant que je t'enfonce ce thermomètre dans ce qui te sert de cerveau !

**XXX**

**POV DEAN**

-Cas ! Cas ! Ça va ?

-Oui Dean.

-Tu l'as eue cette pétasse !

-Oui… tu as eu peur pour moi Dean ? Ton cœur bat si vite…

-J'ai eu peur oui. Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça qu'il tambourine comme ça.

_Un peu de courage Dean. Je sais qu'il m'aime et moi…je…je suis si près de lui, de ses lèvres… je ne veux plus lutter. Et je l'embrasse. Mes lèvres sont sur les siennes. Il est surpris, je le sens. Mais oh, il devient plus à l'aise et il en redemande. Ah les baisers à la Dean Winchester lui plaisent apparemment ! Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent comme une invitation et j'y glisse ma langue, allant retrouver la sienne. Au bout d'un moment qui m'a encore semblé trop court, on s'arrête. On se regarde dans les yeux. Ce bleu sauvage, cette émotion que j'y lis. Et j'ai envie de recommencer. A la taille de ses iris, je peux dire que lui aussi. Je m'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres…_

-Hum hum !

_Sam. J'avais oublié Sam._

-Je suis content pour vous. Vraiment. Mais je pense qu'on doit y aller. Cas, tu as assez de force pour soigner Dean ?

-Dans un petit temps. Elle a pas mal usé mes batteries avec la puissance conférée par son grimoire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

_Oh putain, le Dr Cox !_

-Joséphine délire complètement. Une sorcière et puis quoi encore ? Je retrouve l'assistant concierge qui relève ton patient. Occupe-toi de lui Johanna avant que Kelso ne se fasse un plaisir de virer ton petit corps frêle de cet hôpital. Et tu sais quoi ? Je sauterai de joie avec lui et ça tu vois je ne le veux pas car danser avec le diable, très peu pour moi. Dépêche-toi !

_JD me remet sur ma chaise roulante à une vitesse folle et me ramène jusqu'à mon lit._

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt être opéré.

_Mais je sais que non, Cas a déjà retrouvé des forces._

-C'était quoi tout ça ? Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas rêvé.

-Doc, cherchez pas…

_Il s'éloigne pour ramener le fauteuil roulant et Cas me touche la jambe. Je frémis à son contact. Vite qu'on rentre au bunker, j'ai tant de choses à faire découvrir à mon ange… JD revient. Je me lève._

-Doc, je crois que je vais mieux.

-Mais…mais c'est un miracle ! Comment…

-Attendez que je sois parti avant de vous lancer dans un gospel d'alléluia s'il vous plaît !

-Il n'y a même plus de bleu. Une sorcière, une guérison miraculeuse… c'est tout le temps comme ça avec vous ?

-Ne vous posez pas trop de questions et franchement, arrêtez la zumba. Vous n'êtes pas musclé et ces fesses ne vous vont pas.

_Il me regarde un peu vexé._

-Mais vous avez d'autres qualités géniales, c'est ça votre force. Et je me suis trompé sur vous, vous êtes courageux.

-Je suis heureux que vous et Castiel…Vous l'êtes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mais chut. Et… merci JD.

_Il me sourit. Castiel attrape ma main et on se dirige vers la sortie. On quitte cet hôpital infernal ! Enfin ! Même si quelque part il va me manquer… En fait non ! À jamais Sacré Cœur !_

**XXX**

**POV JD**

-Ah, j'oubliais Dean ! Voici Sasha ! Dean, Sasha, Sasha, Dean.

-Euh, c'est ça Sasha ?

-Oui enfin c'est…

-Ce scoot pour hobbit ? Vous me tuez là JD !

_Non mais il éclate de rire. Castiel le regarde pour le faire taire et il se calme même si je lui vois une larme au coin de l'œil._

-Désolé.

_Mais je ne crois pas qu'il le soit vraiment._

-J'aime Sasha !

-Au revoir JD !

-Au revoir Dean et au revoir Castiel !

_Il me fait un signe de tête. Je les regarde s'éloigner. Ils ont l'air heureux. Je suis content de les avoir rencontrés. Après tout, Dean a sûrement raison. Non, je n'ai pas un corps d'athlète, je n'ai pas une super force ou des pouvoirs mais j'aide les autres dans mon métier et au-delà comme pour Dean et Castiel et c'est peut-être ça ma force. Le courage et se soucier des autres, c'est important aussi. Plus que des cours de zumba qui ne m'ont apparemment que musclé les fesses._

**XXX**

**POV SAM**

_Je rentre enfin. J'ai réussi à échapper au concierge en passant par les conduits d'aération. Extrême ? Oui, mais nécessaire ! Ce type est beaucoup trop barge ! Dean et Castiel s'embrassent, ils ne m'ont pas vu. Cet hôpital de malheur au concierge psychopathe aura finalement eu du bon. Il y a quelque chose de spécial là-bas. Je m'éclipse…_

**POV DEAN**

-Cas, tu crois qu'un jour le Dr Cox avouera à JD qu'il l'admire comme médecin et qu'il l'aime bien en fait ? Ça me ferait plaisir pour lui. Après tout c'est grâce à lui si…

_Je me perds une fois de plus dans ses yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sors avec Cas. J'aime quand il me fait ce sourire-là. Oh merde, voilà que je pense comme une gonzesse !_

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Il m'attrape la main._

-Certains sont plus lents à la détente c'est tout.

-Hey ! C'est un coup bas ça Cas !

-Pas du tout !

-Fais pas l'innocent mon ange…

_Ah, ça l'émoustille que je l'appelle comme ça, Bon à savoir…oh, il en vient à me renverser…_

-Aieeeeee ! Mon dos !

-Tu crois qu'on doit retourner au Sacré Cœur ?

-C'est Sam qui va être content ! Sam ! On sait que tu es là. Emmène-moi là-bas !

-Alors là Dean, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Tu as un ange à ta disposition alors débrouille-toi, je n'y remettrais plus jamais les pieds !

-Quoi ? Il faut rajouter les concierges à tes peurs irrationnelles ?

-Jerk !

-Bitch ! Je vais appeler ce mec pour lui dire où on habite et qu'il vienne habiller en clown, ça ce serait énorme !

-Si tu fais ça, le prochain coup de massue c'est dans les testicules Dean !

-Non Sam !

_Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Castiel ? Pourquoi il s'affole ?_

-Ne fais pas ça ! Je vais avoir besoin de stimuler ses testicules lors de nos futures relations sexuelles si je veux que Dean ait du plaisir, j'ai pris tous les renseignements.

_Oh putain ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sors avec Cas… Alors que je sens mes joues cramer, lui est tout fier de lui… Et bien sûr mon frère est mort de rire._

-Cas tais-toi !

-Mais Dean, je…

_Et je l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Ça au moins c'est efficace. Je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe… et je souris._

_Oui je sors avec Cas._

**FIN**


End file.
